There has been known an electronic bulletin board using a large display, etc., for electronically posting various kinds of contact information from specified persons or enterprises, further from many and unspecified persons. A user is capable of acquiring desired information by viewing and remembering contact information posted on the electronic bulletin board, or transcribing contact information into a notepad by handwriting. In such a conventional electronic bulletin board, while a display of accumulated data and an update of the accumulated data from a specific data server have been considered, a data transfer of the posted information from the electronic bulletin board to another information terminal has not been considered.
Accordingly, when an extremely large quantity of contact information is posted on the electronic bulletin board, much labor and time are required for a user himself/herself to remember in the mind, or to transcribe into a notepad by handwriting, resulting that an improvement of the convenience is required.
To cope with this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-6110 discloses an electronic bulletin board system in which information posted on an electronic bulletin board is easily acquired. In accordance with the electronic bulletin board system, it is configured so that a mobile information terminal of an information acquiring person receives the information posted on the electronic bulletin board to display the received information on a display portion.
However, in conventional electronic bulletin board systems such as a system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-6110, the system is generally configured under a relation between a client and a server that are connected via a network regardless of wired or wireless connection. When data is transmitted and received in such a system, most part of an operation is performed in the client side, in other words, in the side of the mobile information terminal. In most cases, an electronic bulletin board that accumulates data serves as the server and a small-size mobile information terminal serves as the client, and software for transmitting and receiving data is to be operated on the mobile information terminal.
Further, such software in the client (mobile information terminal) often treats data in a text symbol such as a file name, and therefore the data shown graphically on the electronic bulletin board can be treated only abstractively. Under such a configuration, it is difficult to say that the operability and visibility are excellent, and there has been a problem that the visibility that is a feature of the electronic bulletin board can not be effectively utilized.
Furthermore, software in the client (mobile information terminal) side is used for transmitting and receiving data between the server and the client, however, the operation can be performed only in the client side, and a method for specifying data is unclear, thus lacking intuitive operability to be recognized at a glance.